Rat
|image1 = nezumi_anime.png|Anime Nezumi_manga.png|Manga nezumi_novel.png|Novel Nezumi_oogiri.png|Oogiri |epithet = Fighter of the Rat Nezumi |age = 15-17 |gender = Male |classification = Human |abilities = The Hundred Paths of Nezumi-san |occupation = Student Child Solider |affiliation = Zodiac War |work_of_origin = Juuni Taisen |novel_debut = Juuni Taisen |anime_debut = Juuni Taisen Episode 1 |manga_debut = Juuni Taisen Volume 1, Chapter 1 |voice_actor = Shun Horie }} Tsugiyoshi Sumino ( , Sumino Tsugiyoshi), better known by his alias ( , Nezumi), is one of the main characters of the novel Juuni Taisen, as well as the main character of one of the short stories in Oogiri. He is a child solider selected to participate in the Zodiac War, and its eventual winner. Personality Rat has a serious and pragmatic personality, and often wears a neutral expression, not showing too much emotion. During the Zodiac War, Rat appears as a rather carefree person, considering the situation. Because of his ability, he is often sleepy and seems to show trust in people like Chicken, even though he doesn't know them very well, and he also doesn't appear to want to fight very much, as he is one of the people who formed an alliance with Monkey, with no hidden intent to betray her. However, even though he showed interest in her pacifism, Rat doesn't feel like fighting for peace is worth doing, as he feels contempt for his classmates because they are leading such carefree lives, not caring about the real conflicts of the world. He even tested using his wish from the Zodiac War on killing every one of them, but he quickly redid this reality. Appearance Rat is a high-school student with light gray short hair and gray eyes. During the Zodiac War, he wore pieces of armor over black clothing. The head piece of his armor had ears styled like a rat's. In his usual time, he is shown wearing his normal-looking school uniform. Background Rat is a child solider who, in his spare time, attends a normal Japanese high school, where he has a reputation for being strange, as he doesn't usually talk with anyone and spends his breaks sleeping. When he was selected for the Zodiac War, he wanted to refuse but found out using his ability that in all realities where he refuses he gets murdered by the administrators of the Zodiac War. Abilities and Equipment ( , ): Rat's superhuman ability, which, as the name implies, allows him to experience 100 different "paths" of reality, and select the one he wishes to be real, discarding all the others. This puts severe mental stress on him, as he has to experience so much more than others, which leads to his constant sleepy state. Even though traces of the other "paths" are always erased from everyone else's memories except for him, some feeling of deja vu seems to remain, as the other participants of the Zodiac War have stated that they think they've seen Rat before, but cannot recall where. Even though the ability is greatly beneficial to him, as it is the only reason he won the Zodiac War in the first place, in his eyes, it's a liability, as, according to him, because of it he has to go through a hundred times more suffering than others. Quotes *(Rat's wish) "I wish to dream." *(Rat to Duodecuple) "...Ah. I've decided. My wish is... It's to...! Please let me forget it all!! I don't have something like a wish I want granted no matter what!" Appearances *Juuni Taisen Novel *Juuni Taisen Vs Juuni Taisen Novel *Juuni Taisen Manga Series *Juuni Taisen Anime Series *Oogiri, "The One Wish That He Wants Granted No Matter What, and the Ninety-Nine That He Doesn’t" Short Story Trivia *The spelling of his alias, Nezumi (寝住), is homophonous with the Japanese word for rat (鼠, Nezumi), but written with different kanji. The first one, 寝 (Ne) means sleep or to sleep, while the second, 住 (Sumi) means '' to dwell'' or to reside. Overall, the alias can be translated as "a rat that occupies the state of sleep". *Rat's last name, Sumino, is written with the characters for "black ink" and "civillian life". *Rat's first name, Tsugiyoshi, is written with the characters for "inherit" and "justice". Category:Juuni Taisen Category:Oogiri Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters